Contrast
Belongs to Enigma! Don't use anything on this page without permission. Appearance With half of his body resembling that of an IceWing and the other half as a SkyWing, Contrast lives up to their name. Bright orange and red scales on his SkyWing side and glimmering blue highlights on their white side, aside from overlapping scales down his spine and belly, the differences between his sides are starkly noticeable. Their horns and claws are dull, rubbed smooth and his talons are cracked and scabbed from walking and navigating through stalagmites. Personality Timid and reserved, Contrast has very low confidence and prefers to isolate himself from other dragons. Past experiences have certainly turned them away from truly trying to interact with dragons who only have reasons to fear them. Their attempts at enthusiasm and friendliness have been crushed under years of being feared and pushed away. No matter how hard they tried, how could anyone really trust an unpredictable and generally unstable creature of destruction? They've truly caused too many problems to try showing that they're worth being trusted, so why even try caring about other dragons or himself anymore? Abilities On the impossible chance, Contrast is a dragon of fire and ice. As a hybrid between SkyWings and IceWings, somehow he became something seen as a monster in both tribes. Half of their body has firescales and the other half has frostscales. As most with the terrifying ability, he has no control over his scales and leaves a path of burning foliage and frozen flora in his path. He was never able to really live in the village he was raised next to, often compared to a monster in legends and stories, told to keep dragonets away from climbing the mountainous hills. They have a strange combination of a breath weapon, something they've hardly tried since he found out about it. It's truly hard to describe since the only time he tried, it was obscured by a steam of foggy mist swirling around his face. History Fortunately for Contrast, they weren't born in the SkyWing kingdom, where they'd be killed upon their birth from a high mountain fall. They were born in a village up north, an intertribal city they called Sanctuary. Their mother and father were excited for their new arrival, enthusiastically painting walls and building their nursery. But on the fateful day of their egg's hatching, they knew something was wrong. They assumed they had some sort of leak, leaving water damage on their floors as their little dragonet began wandering around the house. But when they truly inspected it and saw the smoke rising from the floors, in their scramble to leave and protect their dragonet, they were quick to realize the cause and implications of their house burning down. Their IceWing mother's arm was terribly wounded and eventually amputated for the frozen and burning contact she had made with her dragonet. Despite these events Contrast's parents somehow had hope that they could still be raised as an average dragonet. After finding new residence in a much less flammable cave a short way from the village, they took daily trips out into the field that the dragonets would play in, popping out of the tall grass and drinking from the stream. While the dragonets frolicked and laughed together, the moment Contrast appeared, a crispy path of frozen ashes was left through the tall grass. As the dragonets splashed and drank from the cool mountain stream, Contrast created a miniature ice dam and evaporated water as they bowed his head to drink. Dragonets fleed in horror, adults defending their little dragons from a distance. From then on, their family was chased out of the village, and Contrast spent more and more time dwelling further and further into the caves. With just enough visits from his parents to provide him food, he stopped joining them for family meals. He stopped asking for their company or a song to go to sleep to. They began living in their own dimly lit world alongside a few rocks and wall paintings, or wall carvings, more accurately. Shunned from society, they've finally stopped trying, often scarily lashing out at his parents with the impression that he can only bring harm and danger, as proved with his mother's missing leg and his father's scars all over his own body. Some dragons will venture in the caves, attempting to find the one in which Contrast lives in, attempting to chase him out or lure him out, all friendly. Because of the repeated juxtaposition in their life they're left confused, unsure about what anyone thinks about him besides for a select few. Despite all this juxtaposition, they sincerely hope that their belief in a better future. They hope that all this hoping is really worth it. Relationships Egress - Gallery EclipseSeaviper.jpeg|by Seaviper!! outdated design Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid)